The present invention relates to a radiator mounting mechanism for a motorcycle, which is enabled to freely shift and fix the radiator at a desired position.
In a motorcycle equipped with a water-cooled engine, a radiator is mounted on the body of the motorcycle while taking the following three conditions into consideration:
1. The radiator is disposed at such a position as to have excellent ventilation and an advantage in cooling capacity;
2. The radiator is positioned close to the center of gravity of the motorcycle body so as to have an advantage in steerage and stability; and
3. The radiator is positioned so that it can be easily protected against mud or pebbles during an off-road running operation.
Especially for the on-road and off-road running operations of an off-road motorcycle, the conditions 1 and 3 and the condition 2, as have been specified in the above, are contradictory to each other so that they are difficult to simultaneously satisfy and cannot always suit the various course conditions in the running operation and tastes of the rider.